Lyon Vastia
|-|Lyon Vastia= |-|Lyon in X791= |-|Lyon in X792= Summary Lyon is an Ice wizard who is the arch rival of Gray Fullbuster. Like Gray, Lyon trained under his master Ur. He's also Gray's senior and a user of the dynamic Ice molding magic, with molding speed that far exceeds Gray's. Introduced as an antagonist very early in the series, Lyon who at the time went by the epithet "Reitei Lyon" which roughly translates to Sub-Zero emperor Lyon, has since being defeated by Gray, turned good and is now a member, and the Ace of the legal guild Lamia Scale as well as one of the most powerful wizards in the city of Fiore. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | Likely High 7-A Name: Lyon Vastia, Reitei Lyon, Sub-Zero Emperor Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 17 | 24 | 25 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Proficiency in wielding weapons, expert weapons specialist, Snow Creation, Moon-Drip, Can Create Sentient Ice Creatures, Martial Arts Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought and matched Gray Fullbuster) | City level (Comparable to Gray and Natsu. Battled Kagura, while the latter was holding back) | Likely Large Mountain level (Fought and defeated Historia Ur alongside Gray) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Gray and Natsu) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with a holding back Kagura) | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class | Likely Large Mountain Class Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Gray) | City level | Likely Large Mountain level Stamina: Extremely high. Was able to stand, run and react faster than Racer when the latter attempted suicide. Was also capable of fending off thousands of monsters without being fatigued at all. Range: His dynamic moldings can reach at least several hundred meters. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Lyon is a highly intelligent fighter. Usually serious and somewhat lustful for power, he was able to figure out Racer's power by merely observing the birds' movements and come up with a counter strategy on the spot. He's also devious in battle, not hesitating to use his opponent's weaknesses against them. Lyon was also smart enough to learn a high level spell like Iced Shell at the age of only 8. He was also able to develop since a very young age to mold ice with only one hand, something Gray is still incapable of doing. Weaknesses: Though Lyon can create moldings with one hand as opposed to the proper two hands, his one handed moldings are not perfectly stable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Lyon's proficiency in Ice-Make spells, after joining the Lamia Scale Guild, allowed him to quickly be selected to do S-Class jobs. Whether this indicates that he is an S-Class Mage or not is yet to be confirmed. *'Cold Resistance:' Ice-Make Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice-Make user, Lyon is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. *'Dynamic Ice-Make:' Unlike Gray whose version is Static (which allows him to create weapons and nonliving objects), Lyon´s Ice-Make is Living (aka Dynamic), which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice. However this may simply be a matter of preference, as Lyon has also demonstrated some Static techniques, such as Ice-Make: Sword, Shield, Prison, and Geyser. **'Ice-Make: Eagle (イーグル Īguru):' Lyon creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it. As a dynamic form of ice magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit its target. **'Ice-Make: Snow Dragon (スノードラゴン Sunō Doragon):' Lyon creates an ice Dragon that rushes towards its targets, and crushes them. **'Ice-Make: Ape (エイプ Ēpu):' Lyon creates a large ape from ice. When he first employed it against Gray's Ice-Make: Ice Hammer, he created a static version of it. It was later revealed to be of the Dynamic type as well. **'Ice-Make: Snow Tiger (スノータイガー Sunō Taigā):' Lyon creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush towards, and bite its target. **'Ice-Make: Wolf:' Lyon's entire arm is enveloped by a thick layer of ice which manifests as the head of a wolf. This strengthens his punches and increases the damage it causes to his enemies. **'Ice-Make: Hedgehog (ヘッジホッグ Hejjihoggu):' Lyon covers his body with ice spikes reminiscent of a hedgehog, to protect himself from melee attacks. This was first seen in his battle against Racer. **'Ice-Make: Wing:' Lyon is able to grow wings made from ice. He used such technique to fly over onto the Magic Bomber - Christina. **'Ice-Make: Panther:' Lyon puts his palm on one side of the target, creating a panther made of ice that passes through the target and comes out from the opposite side, dealing external and internal damage to the target. **'Ice-Make: Diamond Cage:' Lyon creates a diamond-sided sphere of ice on the enemy to destroy the target’s body. It was stated that it loses its hardness the further it is away from the Caster and eventually shatters. This ice has been proven to be unmeltable, as shown when Lyon first used it on Natsu, he couldn't melt the ice on him with the fire from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. **'Ice-Make: Puffer Fish:' Lyon creates a puffer fish made of ice and sends it towards the target, bashing it with its mass. **'Ice-Make: Water Serpent (蛟, ミズチ, Mizuchi):' Lyon creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice that freezes his intended target upon contact, the ice generated from it is like the Diamond Cage and can only be escaped by other ice wizards. **'Ice-Make: Mouse:' Lyon creates a small, exceptionally cute mouse made of ice to function as a distraction, allowing him time to prepare more powerful spells. **'Ice-Make: Dragonfly:' Lyon creates many Dragonflies, made of ice, that quickly home in on and attack his target. **'Ice-Make: Clone:' Lyon creates a clone of himself that, unlike Gray's, can move and seems to have a will of its own. Lyon has shown that he's capable of using this ability without any notable gestures, the clone also possesses his same exact powers. *'Static Ice-Make:' Even though Lyon has shown himself to be a master at using the Dynamic variation of Ice-Make Magic, he has demonstrated a few spells that shows he is capable of using the Static variation as well, though his level of usage seen so far is not as abundant as Gray's. **'Ice-Make: Sword:' The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The hardness of the sword is powerful enough to combat normal swords. **'Ice-Make: Shield (シールド Shīrudo):' The user creates large pieces of ice in front of themselves, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect everything behind it. **'Ice-Make: Prison (プリズン Purizun):' Lyon creates a large rectangular cage out of ice. **'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā):' Lyon freezes the ground in front of him, creating a tower of ice spikes that impales his target. *'Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō):' Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice. **'Freeze:' Ice-Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Lyon comes into contact within ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Lyon, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing an entire temple with little effort and also freezing green slime that he and Juvia were trapped in and shattering it afterwards, all this done without harming Juvia. **'Iced Shell (絶対凍結・アイスのドシェル Zettai Tōketsu: Aisu no Sheru):' Lyon crosses his arms in front of him while separating his legs as a massive rush of magical power engulfs him. Once casting the spell, the target cast upon is frozen in eternal ice that can not be destroyed, shattered or melted and the user loses their body. However, despite knowing how to cast it, Lyon has not used this spell in battle yet. *'Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō):' Snow Magic is a form of Magic that revolves around the creation, manipulation and control of snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from their body and manipulate it, or they can use this Magic to alter the surrounding climate, depending on the situation. This Magic can be used for various purposes, but it's mainly used for combat. The form of the snow depends on the user, and thus can take on many forms, such as snowballs, avalanches, blizzards, or snowstorms. **'Blizzard:' Lyon has shown the ability to generate and control blizzards, moving them around through hand gestures and using the blunt power granted by their cold winds to strike multiple targets. **'Moon Drip (月の雫 ムーンドリップ Mūn Dorippu):' Moon Drip requires the light of the moon to act. It can deactivate every possible spell, even the "unmeltable ice" made by Ur's Iced Shell. Key: ''' '''In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7